Fancy Isn't My Forte, Princess
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: Getting dressed up in a tux for a dinner gala has never intrigued Duncan, he never enjoyed being tied up in that black tench coat and tight pants but somehow Courtney manages to get him in one- even if he refuses to leave his room. One-shot Series.
1. Gala

"Duncan, get your sorry ass down here now!"

Courtney stood at the foot of the stairs, arms folded tight, her patience long gone by now. She swiftly turned on her heel, her elegant hair swirling and the long diamond earrings swaying back and forth.

Her manicured nails clicked against her black clutch as she sat impatiently on the sofa. Her posture was abruptly arched, contrasting with her silk black dress and glitter heels.

She huffed once more glancing down at her wrist; 6:32.

"DUNCA-"

"Close the pie hole, I am coming down."

Courtney stood up and twirled around, watching Duncan intensely as he walked down the stairs.

His hair was neat, all his piercings off, and most surprisingly the suit fit him like a charm. Courtney had never seen Duncan is a suit before. She was, speechless- her jaw slightly askew from her small gasp and her eyes light up with joy. Courtney's aggressive posture relaxed beneath his newfound glamour.

Duncan uncomfortably adjusted his necktie, stretching out the collar for more room to breathe. His lip twitched slightly at his discomfort, "I look like one of the Men in Black, not in a good way either."

Courtney shifted her weight, still keeping her eyes on Duncan as she whispered, "wow".

Duncan snarled at her, slightly annoyed at the fact she wasn't rushing for him to leave already, "what?"

She didn't respond, she just kept staring and he persisted, still attempting to maneuver out of his suit, "what? Do I have something on my face?"

Courtney eyes snapped out of her trance, she huffed placed her nose in the air then glanced back at Duncan, a smile hidden beneath her exterior, "When this ceremony is over, we should really have hot angry make-up sex."

Duncan's brows furrowed, his eyes shot back at her, he opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. Their previous argument the du prior had left a bad taste in both their mouths for the past day. They both dreaded going to the banquet with one another while on these terms. Neither wanted nor thought about backing down. He glanced at her once more, straining his brain to think of an attempt to figure out the proper words to say.

Although despite all his thinking he responded within a few seconds of registering her request. His lips turned sour, "don't objectify me."

And with that he swiftly waltzed past Courtney opening the door and headed out. Courtney huffed, once again speechless and let out a small laugh in disbelief and followed Duncan out the door to the three hour ceremony they were to attend.

* * *

Mehh, short one shot-ish type deal.

It was meant to get me back in the groove of things :)

can anyone guess where I was inspired to write this? teheh you get a prize! ;) one of the lines is taken straight from where it is from LOLOL

anyways, let me know what you think about this and if you would like to see more short one-shots.. too long to be drabbles. I actually have one writen out already but I am not sure if I should put it as its own story or a different chapter.. hmmp! :/

Ideas? Tell me in a review! Also, if you have a quirky idea just tell me in a review and i'll write it up.. I need inspiration! :)

Thanks for reading! :)

-Theater of the Mind


	2. Prom

"Pst, Courtney!"

Courtney shut her eyes, pen in hand, biting down hard on the cap as she desperately tried to ignore the pestering voice.

"Courtney?"

She took a deep breath, concentrating on the Spanish lesson.

"Any questions?" her teacher asked the class.

Courtney was about to raise her hand to ask about the quiz next week. But before she could bring her hand up to ask, the teacher spoke, "yea, Duncan?"

Duncan cleared his throat as he stood up. After hearing the commotion of the shuffling chairs an Duncan Doc Martin's hitting the floor Courtney turned around and stared at him, curiously.

He smirked at her and winked, "so, I was just wondering if Ms. Courtney Garcia would like to accompany me to Prom?"

The class began to attempt to stifle their snickers. Courtney's cheeks lite up as she turned away, huffing. Stating loud enough for the class to hear her, "as if I'd ever go with him."

"Settle down, class." the teacher hid her smirk as she sarcastically announced, "any serious questions?"

Little did they know, he was being dead serious.

* * *

LOL in honor of my anti-prom-ness tonight! Huzzah! :)

-Theater of the Mind


End file.
